Love, Peace & Chocolate oxo
by alice-cullen1210
Summary: This is a blackwater fanfiction : It's not that great but it's my first one - please rate and review : oxo
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction; so it is probably absolutely awful :L My best friend xXxBlackwaterQueenxXx talked me into writing one. Any improvements please let me know :) I will try to update as often as I can but stuff like coursework and exams can get in the way. And please, please review and subscribe :) Thanks guys.

Love Paisss xx

* * *

Sobbing, I leaned forwards, bending into the packet of tissues on the floor in front of me. Don't worry. I'm not normally one for romantic comedys but Mum had talked me into this one. "Bloody rom-coms!" I cursed causing my younger brother, Seth to come storming in. "What are you doing?" he asked accusingly, eyes locking with what was on the screen. I could almost see those little, tiny vampire loving brain cells of his ticking to recognition. "Leah, why are you watching Love Actually?" he asked clearly puzzled. "Mum reccomended it okay?" I said giving him evils. "Okay, whatever" he replied backing away. The doorbell rang. "I'll get it," Seth said, scooting out of the room. I composed myself. I mean seriously, how could I let myself go to pieces like that over a movie? I knew I took these things harder than most people, considering my own, personal experiences but still? That whole thing with Sam..I shuddered. Just thinking his name made my heart hammer as if it were knocking a million needles into my chest. "Leah, it's Emily" Seth called. Oh fabulous. Princess Emily was here again, talking about her PERFECT wedding, to her PERFECT husband in her PERFECT venue. God it made me mad. Leah chill! I told myself as I stumbled torwards the door. I glanced up, and the sight of Emily standing there made me forget the anger I had felt seconds before.

"Fancy a cuppa?" I asked boiling the kettle. "Yes please," Emily replied meekly. But something told me Emily was going to need a hell lot more than a cup of tea to make her feel better. Dark shadows were under her eyes, she was wearing just jeans, a plain top and a cardigan - really unusual for her. Emily normally wore fancy dresses or skirts. Come to think of it, I didn't even think she owned a pair of jeans. "So, whats up Em?" I asked, trying to sound gentle but it came out a little ruder than I had intended. "Nothing, I just wanted to come and see you," Emily replied, trying to manage a smile but couldn't quite get there. "Emily, I'm not stupid, I know somethings up or you wouldn't be here - let alone dressed like that," I laughed, she didn't look impressed. I turned around and poured the tea, then carried it through to the living room and patted the other side of the sofa as a hint for Emily to sit. She did and then burst out laughing. "What?" I said, feeling my temper rising. "It's just...you...Love Actually," she stuttered, shaking with laughter. I scowled. What was it with me watching a girly movie that was so funny? "Look, if you haven't got anything to tell me I don't know why you're here," I said tartly. Emily suddenly looked deadly serious. "Sorry Leah, I came here because, well me and Sam had an argument just now and you're the only person I could talk to about it," I winced. Oh fabulous. I have to try and make sure the couple of the year get things patched up, my life just gets better and better. Be nice Leah, a voice in my head whispered. "What was the argument about?" I asked feeling like Jeremy Kyle. "It was about..the wedding," Emily blushed. Oh god. "Really? What about the wedding?" I asked trying to sound interested. "Well, Sam said that he didn't understand why we needed so many people and so many flowers," she said quietly. "But this is the happiest day of our lives," she continued "and I just want it to be perfect," she sighed - clearly this frustrated her. The doorbell rang again.

"Don't worry, I have no life, I'll get it," Seth called. God, when did he get so melodramatic? Probably when he started hanging out with the Cullen's, I answered myself. "Hey Sam," Seth said cooly and before we knew it Sam had burst into the living room and was pleading with Emily to forgive him. I stared, hardly being able to believe what I was seeing. When did Sam get so dependent on Emily? I thought. "I'll see you later Leah, thanks for the tea," Emily said as her and Sam left. "I hope I don't imprint - Sam is crazy," Seth commented staring after them, at the front door. "I'm going out," I announced dramatically, and lunged torwards the door. I raced down to the beach and phased almost immediately.

_"Hey Leah," Jacob thought, almost immediately after I phased. "I know, imprinting looks like it sucks, huh?". I agreed, suddenly cautious. Jacob was being nice to me? That's weird. "Tell me about it," he thought, "I just know how you feel, being second best all the time,". Trust me things are worse for you, I thought laughing. "Why?" Jake thought. Because you're second best to a bloodsucker, I laughed. _

We both went back to human form at the same time, Jake was still laughing. "I didn't think you would find that funny," I said deliberately not hiding the fact that I was still laughing. "Well, I guess i'm starting to get over her, you know?" Jake said gently. "Well maybe you could help me," I joked. "Leah, are you sure you're ready, I mean you and Sam were actually together I mean, me and," he stopped suddenly, obviously not ready to continue. "You still felt as strongly about her as I felt about Sam," I put in, trying to be nice. Jake smiled. "What are you doing Saturday?" Jake asked. "Slitting my wrists, watching rom coms apparently," I replied. "Mind if I join you?" Jake asked shyly. "Sure," I said "anyway, sorry Jake I have to go, mum's having Charlie round and she wants me and Seth to be there, apparently she has something really important to tell us,". I shrugged, and waved at him. I saw Jake wave back as I turned to walk home. It sounded strange but I was really looking forward to Saturday.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys :) Updated even faster than I thought;; thankyou for all the reviews. Enjoy! **

**Love Pais oxo**

* * *

I sat, watching the constant drizzle of rain wash down the window. It was as if the drops were in a race with one another to see who could get to the bottom first. "Leah?" Seth's reeking morning breath hit me before his words did.

"What?" I replied, agitated, pouring cornflakes into the bowl and trying to disguise my grumpy old morning voice with a concerned, happy sisterly one - unsuccessfully.

"Y'know what mum said last night?" Seth said, with his mouth full giving me a first hand view of his washing machine mouth syndrome.

"Yes," I said already knowing what Seth was going to say. Last night, when Charlie had come to dinner, Mum had announced that her and Seth would be moving in with him but I was allowed to stay here if I wanted as long as I could cover some rent and find someone to share the house with. I knew this would be coming soon because I had seen Charlie countless times, dashing out of the house at around sevenish with a shoe missing or without his badge. On these occasions I had felt it neccesary to call out the "CHARLIE, YOU HAVEN'T GOT YOUR BADGE!" just for the pleasure of seeing his face flush the colour of a fire engine and him to come up with some crazy excuse like he was "fixing the shower," or something lame like that.

However, it seemed that unlike myself, Seth had been completely unaware of these goings-on and seemed quite peturbed at the thought of moving to Forks.

"Are you really going to stay here?" he asked, taking a break from his breakfast to look up at me - a confused frown painted on his face as if Picasso put it there.

"Yes," I repeated, and then continued "and besides, I won't be on my own - someone else will be moving in soon" looking doubtful, Seth went back to his breakfast.

"Oh god! Is that the time?" I panicked; after the meal yesterday I had completely forgotton that Jake was coming over. Shoving my bowl in the sink, I pegged it upstairs and threw on the first clothes my hands touched. Despite me and Jake not actually deciding on a time, I thought he would turn up before 11am and it was half past 10 now! I checked myself in the mirror, I was wearing a pair of old jeans that hugged my butt a bit too tightly but that would have to do. I threw a red vest top on over the top and then, grabbed my david and goliath hoody to sling over the top. Pulling my hair into a pony-tail, I added some mascara and was just admiring my handy work when a sharp three raps on the door told me Jake was here. I went downstairs and answered the door. "Can I come in?" he said, smiling. "Yes you may," I laughed gently and followed him into the living room.

"JAKE!" Seth yelled immediately, giving Jake a high five, Jake obliged and then proceded to help himself to the rest of the cornflakes.

"Boys," I tutted and had a quick browse through our DVD collection, "what shall we watch today then Jake?" I asked him, deciding to be polite and let the guest choose.

"I don't mind, as long as it's not too lovey dovey," he replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"You guys could always come with me today, I could use a lift," he smiled, glancing quickly at Jake, winking.

"Where are you going?" I asked, already suspicious, if Seth was going to the Cullens I wasn't very happy going, and Jake probably wouldn't want to either.

"Well, I was thinking about going to see the Cullen's," Seth said, blushing. "I know you two don't really like them, but when I was round there last week, Carlisle said he needed to ask you something Jake," Seth continued, looking from me to Jake pleadingly.

"Okay," Jake said, "shall we go now?" I stared at him in complete astonishment. How did Jake ever hope to get over Bella if we were going to see her and her new family right now?

"Jake? Are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked him, completely unconvinced.

"It'll be fine, I need to speak to Carlisle anyway. And the more I get used to seeing her, the less harder it will get, right?" he said smiling at me.

"Okay," I said "race you to the rabbit?" he replied laughing. Pushing him to one side I dived in.

As Jake started the engine, I wrote on the window with my finger tip, _Jake's a loser. _He laughed and we drove off.

As we got out of the car, Seth raced up the driveway and plunged through the door. "Hello Seth," I heard Edward greet in his usual, flawlessly polite tone. He looked out the window and smiled at me and Jake.

We walked up the driveway together, slowly. We walked through the doors and I was immediately greeted by Esme who, had been cooking a rather nice-smelling pasta dish that she wanted me to try. Jake was wisked away by Carlisle and before I knew it I was sitting in the dining room being 'force fed' by a group of vampires.

"Hello Leah," an all to familiar voice came from behind me. She smiled but it was obvious she felt awkward around me. Edward was immediately at her side and she seemed to relax a little, knowing he was there.

"Hi Bella," I replied, sounding a lot nicer than I had thought. I didn't hate Bella, as many people presumed, I just felt that the way she had treated Jake had been horrible. I threw Edward a sympathetic look. Sorry big guy, I thought; I know you love her like a fat kid loves cake or whatever but I have my own opinions. Edward chuckled and kissed her.

"Get a room!" squealed Alice, suddenly appearing through the window; "Hey Leah!" she said to me, grinning.

"Hey Alice," I replied cooly; just as Jake came back in.

"You done eating yet guys?" he asked and then stopped, suddenly noticing Bella.

"Yes," I said and quickly got up, thanking Esme for the meal I steered Jake and Seth out of the house.

"Jacob," Bella's voice called out as we strolled down the driveway. What did she want now? To make things worse for the poor guy?

"I'm sorry," she said, sounding reasonably remorseful. Jake nodded and we drive off in silence.


End file.
